The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree which has been named "Gar Fantasy" for commercial marketing. The new variety is broadly characterized by bearing semi-freestone fruit having light yellowish-amber flesh diffused and mottled with red toward the skin and is more particularly characterized by its fruit being very late ripening, approximately two weeks later than fruit of the Roysum variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,619), and by the fruit of the new variety having a deep and attractive red to purplish-red skin coloration.
An important factor contributing to the success of a variety of plum tree bearing plums for the fresh market is that the fruit of the variety be attractive in appearance. Another important factor is that the variety bear such fruit at a time when other fruit with these desirable qualities is not available. Thus, the Roysum variety of plum tree has enjoyed substantially commercial success due to its fruit, which has various desirable qualities, ripening relatively late in the season for fresh plums. It is evident that a new variety bearing plums which have an attractive appearance and which ripen even later than those of the Roysum variety is especially desirable for commercial planting. Plums of the subject variety have flesh which, rather than being a uniformly light yellow color, as in the Roysum variety is mottled and diffused with red toward the skin and have an attractive exterior appearance with an extensive red to purplish-red coloration which is deeper in color than that of the Roysum variety.